Sabuk Hitam
by Viloh
Summary: Andi dan Rama tengah mencari jati diri, belajar pencak silat cara bertarung dan memiliki tujuan penting memiliki sabuk hitam. Tapi...


Disclaimer : The Raid selalu milik PT Merantau film

Rating: T kayaknya

Genre: Action, Drama, gore dikitlah

Sebagian nama tempat dan kejadian di fic ini hanyalah fiktif, rekayasa sob.

Semua adegan perkelahian di dalam fic ini jangan ditiru di rumah ya.

.

.

Sabuk Hitam

.

.

Di malam Jumat kliwon pukul petang seorang pria bernama Mat gondrong menggiring dua puluh bocah labil masuk ke lapangan. Mereka semua berpakaian gelap-gelap, nyeker anti pakai sepatu dan yang terpenting berani mati.

Malam telah datang sehingga gerombolan kabut dingin berarak muncul dari balik lereng bukit Candrawinangsih ketika Mat gondrong tampak kerepotan mengatur barisan. Para bocah remaja diatur agar barisannya rapi membentuk garis horizontal dan beberapa menit kemudian langsung diajari main pukul-pukulan.

Mat gondrong memang paling senior diantara bocah-bocah itu sebab sudah hampir empat belas tahun ia berguru di padepokan silat Ranggawangi. Oleh karenanya sampai sekarang ilmunya sudah setinggi Gatotkacha, ilmu jiwa raga, kebatinan serta kecongkakan ada padanya. Maka dengan berbekal kemampuan multigaya miliknya, Mat gondrong jadi sangat senang hati memplonco bocah-bocah edan didikannya di lapangan. Ia diberi kekuasaan untuk menciptakan calon pendekar-pendekar muda.

Dari sekian bocah di lapangan, di antara barisan itu ada dua pemuda bersaudara namanya Andi dan Rama. Mereka sedang menempa ilmu pencak silat kanuragan di padepokan Ranggawangi. Padepokan ini letaknya di bawah lereng bukit Candrawinangsih belakang gunung Pasutri yang tidak terlalu nampak di peta, buram serta gak jelas. Mencari letaknya perlu keyakinan maupun kerja keras, sebab ada perbukitan lebat dan tebing-tebing bebatuan terjal mengelilingi. Isu-isunya kebanyakan orang awam yang nekat mencari tempat ini tanpa jasa penunjuk jalan akan mudah kesasar, salah kompas atau mati. Setelahnya jasad bagi mereka yang mati juga akan menghilang tak berwujud menjadi santapan makhluk penunggu lereng bukit Candrawinangsih.

Sekarang merupakan tahun ke lima Andi dan Rama belajar pencak silat di padepokan. Ilmu mereka sudah cukup tinggi, dijajal latih tanding melawan tiga atau dua teman seperguruan pasti dijamin lawannya langsung klenger semua. Rama si adik memiliki gerakan silat lebih gesit daripada abangnya. Kembangannya mantap, tangannya menari-nari luwes serta serangannya agresif. Ia juga punya jurus andalan namanya gerakan gesit macan gering menerkam. Nama jurus andalannya aneh namun dua hari lalu berhasil membuat salah seorang kawan seperguruannya KO terkapar, hidungnya sampai patah mimisan.

Perlu diketahui bahwa murid-murid padepokan datang dari berbagai daerah di Nusantara. Mereka berasal dari latar belakang yang berbeda, propinsi, ningrat atau jelata tak ada bedanya sebab semuanya tetap terkena hajar habis-habisan. Walaupun wajah-wajah bau kencur itu tampak seperti domba tapi keteguhan hati para murid padepokan sangatlah tahan banting. Berbeda latar belakang, budaya serta nasib mereka sama-sama punya satu tujuan penting. Tak pernah tergoyahkan tujuan utama mereka ialah sabuk hitam.

"Rama lu siap-siap! Bentar lagi kita latihan tanding." Mat gondrong seniornya memberikan perintah. Seketika itu pula bocah-bocah lainnya ikut menghentikan gerakan. Dimulainya latihan tanding berarti uji nyali sebenarnya telah ditentukan. Rama dan lawannya mendapat giliran pertama.

Semenit sebelum latihan tanding bocah-bocah berjajar membentuk lingkaran lumayan besar. Di tengah lingkaran merupakan arena pertarungan. Latih tanding belum dimulai namun bisik-bisik sudah terdengar dimana-mana. Bocah-bocah menyangka Rama pasti menang lagi.

"Ram, lu hajar terus aja lawannya. Tinju lu kan udah kayak logam, jadi gak usah sungkan-sungkan. Gua harap kali ini si Jubrik lawan lu, gua udah enek liat mukanya." Andi menyenggol lengan Rama, ia tepat berada di samping adiknya. Tak lama kemudian ia celingak-celinguk mengamati situasi lapangan.

"Ah, berisik lu bang," Rama bergumam, padahal dari tadi ia sudah keluar keringat dingin. Setiap ada latih tanding Rama selalu merinding, bukan hanya untuk kena hajar tapi juga menghajar. Dua hari lalu ia sudah bikin lawannya klenger mimisan.

Kemudian semenitpun akhirnya berlalu, Mat gondrong berdiri di tengah-tengah lingkaran. Rama tahu diri sehingga ia langsung berjalan menghampirinya. Sementara bocah-bocah lainnya malah komat-kamit sibuk berdoa. Mereka berdoa sampai ototnya tegang.

Setelah berdiri di tengah lingkaran Mat gondrong bersuara dan bola matanya mengawasi. Kali ini ia ingin lawannya Rama benar-benar tumbang. Sepertinya Mat gondrong agak dendam, ia masih mengawasi terus sehingga bola matanya seperti mau copot. Akhirnya ia menemukan lawannya Rama, menentukan pilihannya serta tepat sasaran.

"Andi lu maju jadi lawan tandingnya Rama."

Mendengar perintah seniornya Andi langsung kaget setengah mati, terlebih lagi Rama dan terlebih-lebih lagi para bocah lainnya. Sebagian bocah yang semula berdoa ingin sujud syukur, Andi sedang sial tadi ia tak mau ikutan komat-kamit berdoa. Padahal hasilnya jelas.

"Tapi saya saudaranya bang," kata Andi tak tenang. Hatinya sedang naik turun, meskipun ia tahu bahwa nantinya hanya bisa pasrah.

Lalu Mat gondrong berjalan menghampirinya. Ia bermaksud mendiskriminasi Andi. Tujuannya sedikit tercapai.

"Ini cuma latih tanding! Kalau gua suruh lu mampusin dia, baru lu bisa protes."

Andi mendongak melihat wajah seniornya. Ia cukup tersudut.

"Tapi mungkin Rama bisa-bisa yang malah mampusin saya."

Mendengar omongan Andi, Mat gondrong tertawa cekikikan. Kecongkakkannya jadi tambah merajalela. Ia taruh ujung jari telunjuknya ke dahi Andi lalu menekan-nekannya seperti balon. Kepala Andi terpelanting ke belakang, cuma tiga senti.

"Lu pengecut amat, lu abangnya tapi malah penakut. Gak usah banyak protes! Sekarang lu cepetan lawan dia!"

Sementara Andi mendengar ejekan Mat gondrong ia jadi cukup kalut. Tangannya mengepal erat namun tetap ia berusaha tahan sekuat-kuatnya agar tidak dihantamkan. Ia masih tahu tata-krama dunia persilatan. Menghargai yang lebih tua salah satunya. Oleh karenanya Andi berhasil membungkam keinginannya meninju hidung Mat gondrong, lalu ia menyerah dan beranjak dari tempatnya. Akan tetapi di dalam dadanya timbul percikan rasa malu sekaligus benci.

"Okey bang, saya mau lawan dia."

Andi akhirnya maju jalan masuk ke dalam lingkaran, medan pertarungan. Sorak sorai seolah ingin berdatangan, banyak bocah yang kegirangan tapi lebih memilih diam. Sementara Mat gondrong tampak cengengesan.

Sampai di tengah lingkaran Andi melihat wajah Rama yang kusut. Semangat bertarungnya melempem, apalagi sekarang ia tengah diadu tanding melawan abangnya sendiri.

"lu gak papa bang?" tanya Rama melas. Ia adalah petarung.

Andi menghiraukan pertanyaan Rama, ia malah memasang pose kuda-kuda.

"Cepet Ram, kita selesaikan aja," pintanya.

Kemudian Andi melakukan gerakan kembangan. Tapi Rama masih bengong. Mat gondrong jadi naik pitam sehingga dia pun mendelik, bukan mendelik pada Andi melainkan pada adiknya. Cengengesannya juga menghilang, ia garang lagi.

"Rama cepetan lu lawan Andi!" bentak Mat gondrong.

Dengan ragu-ragu Rama mengikuti perintah seniornya. Kedua tangannya menyilang, ia juga tengah melakukan gerakan kembangan. Kedua telapak kaki mapan berpijak pada tanah, digesrek-gesrek melibas kerikil, kuda-kuda harus kokoh serta tatapan mata fokus. Namun Rama masih saja salah fokus.

Selama Rama masih salah fokus tiba-tiba pukulan sabit dari arah kanan dilesatkan. Andi pelakunya, ia sudah berubah drastis. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang. Untungnya pukulan tersebut telah membuat insting bertarung Rama langsung aktif, ia peka terhadap serangan.

Serangan pukulan sabit yang dilesatkan oleh Andi memang dahsyat tapi kurang cepat sehingga Rama dengan mudah menghindarinya. Cepat-cepat ia melesat ke samping kiri, pukulannya sendiri belum diperlihatkan. Ia suka bimbang.

"Ayo Ram serang gua!"

Andi bersiap-siap melesatkan pukulan sabitnya yang kedua. Rama tetap punya prinsip memasang kuda-kuda, ia masih belum berniat menyerang.

Sedangkan Andi terus-terusan menyerang, pukulannya melesat bertubi-tubi. Rama menghindar dan keterusan menghindar, ia gesit seperti bajing. Sampai membikin abangnya ngos-ngosan. Pukulan sabitnya hanya membelah udara.

"Rama, lu ngapain. Ayo jabanin dia!"

Dari pinggir lingkaran Mat gondrong yang tidak sabaran berteriak menggelegar. Keningnya berkerut tebal, rambut panjangnya berkibar-kibar terkena terpaan angin. Dari kejauhan tampangnya tampak sangat mengerikan. Murid-murid padepokan selalu bergidik ketika melihat seniornya itu marah. Desas-desus yang beredar Mat gondrong diduga salah satu keturunan makhluk penunggu lereng bukit Candrawinangsih. Para murid padepokan gemar bergosip.

Di saat yang sama Rama terkena jegalan samber gledek abangnya sehingga tubuhnya ambruk membentur tanah. Ketika Mat gondrong meneriakinya tadi matanya jadi meleng, lalu Andi mencuri kesempatan dengan menyapu tungkai kaki adiknya. Adiknya tersungkur, kemudian tanpa basa-basi ia langsung memberikan jurus pukulan seribu. Rama meringis menahan sakit, gusinya ngilu seperti tersengat lebah. Pukulan bertubi bersarang di wajahnya. Ia kelimpungan.

"Edan lu bang," batinnya.

Tak ingin menahan kesakitan sekian lama Rama mengeluarkan semacam gerakan defensif. Ia tekuk kedua lengannya menutupi wajah. Dari celah yang tersisa ia bisa mengamati wajah abangnya murka. Kemurkaan di wajah abangnya membuat gejolak bertarungnya naik. Tanpa disadarinya sendiri Rama telah menanti-nanti, ia menunggu peluang menghantam rahang abangnya.

Ketika pukulan Andi sedikit melemah secepat kilat Rama melihat peluang dan melepaskan jotosan keras. Tidak sampai kena rahang melainkan pipi kanan Andi sehingga membuatnya terpental tiga jengkal ke samping, debu-debu yang digasak bertebangan. Bocah-bocah lainnya menelan ludah, suasananya semakin tegang. Rama bangkit dari tempatnya sembari mengawasi kondisi abangnya. Di pinggir lingkaran Mat gondrong senyam-senyum sendirian.

Satu pukulan telak Rama sampai membuat kesadaran Andi oleng. Ia pegangi sendiri kepalanya yang pening dan mengurut-urutnya sekejap. Untungnya jotosan Rama masih mengenai pipinya jika kena rahang ia pasti sudah pingsan. Dengan gontai ia coba menegakkan tubuhnya, Rama sudah berada tepat di depan mata. Tengkuk Andi bergidik.

"Tunjukin semua yang lu punya Ram, percaya aja sama gua," kata Andi terbata-bata, ia masih kesulitan mengatur nafas.

Sedangkan Rama memasang kembangan lagi, ia tengah bersiap menyerang Andi. Saking semangatnya ia hampir lupa mengatur nafas. Sifat petarung alaminya kembali menyala. Ia jadi tidak rasional.

"Sekarang gua udah percaya sama kemampuan gua bang," pekik Rama.

Ciaatt.

Buukk.

Baaak.

Rama melesatkan jurus pukulan bayangan ke arah abangnya. Dua sampai lima pukulan beruntun berhasil dilesatkan sekaligus sehingga membuat Andi sempat kualahan, sampai tujuh pukulan beruntun ia masih menangkisnya, sembilan sampai dua belas pukulan membuat tangan serta jari-jarinya mulai terasa kebas. Serangan pukulan bayangan maupun jurus tendangan mengoyak angin atau sapuan puting beliung berusaha ia babat dan dibalas dengan jurus yang serupa. Jika dilihat sekilas gerakan mereka seolah-olah seimbang namun sesungguhnya Andi sangat keteteran. Mengimbangi kecepatan serangan Rama sungguh menguras stamina serta konsentrasi. Salah perhitungan langkah sedikit saja Andi bisa tepar. Karena pencak silat merupakan seni bela diri yang langsung mengincar organ-organ vital. Dulu orang belajar silat untuk bertahan sekaligus mencabut nyawa. Di padepokan ini masih berlaku.

Di saat serangan Rama semakin membabi buta konsentrasi Andi malah hampir buyar. Tenaganya sudah terkuras sehingga kali ini adiknya dengan mudah mencekram erat kedua lengannya lalu menguncinya. Rama melakukan cengkraman melalui gerakan jari khusus yang ia pelajari sendiri secara privat hingga membuat lawannya kesulitan melepas. Gerakan itulah yang dinamakan jurus gerakan gesit macan gering menerkam. Menguasai jurusnya memerlukan kombinasi antara kekuatan serta kecepatan serta keganasan. Rama sudah layak uji kompetensi.

Seusai melakukan cengkraman mautnya Rama bersiap melesatkan dengkulnya ke atas untuk mengincar juga sekaligus meremukkan wajah Andi. Abangnya yang sejak tadi sudah pasrah sebab tenaganya habis menerima serangan jurus itu dengan sukarela. Setelah terkena hantam keras hidungnya Andi dipastikan mimisan, darah segar muncrat merembes keluar, tubuhnya ambruk terkapar. Sebagian penonton di pinggir lingkaran memilih bungkam, mereka tahu kekuatan Rama bertambah edan.

Ambulan harus segera merapat, Andi lagi butuh pertolongan. Nguing-nguing para bocah anggota P3k bergerak cepat tanggap. Inisiatif mereka menggotong tubuh Andi keluar arena pertempuran. Lalu ia diselonjorkan di atas kursi gedek, wajahnya dikompres es batu dan diciprati air jampi-jampian. Airnya berkasiat menangkal segala macam penyakit. Penyakit malu serta harga diri juga bisa ditolong. Itu kata manis iklan di Tv, tapi orang-orang di padepokan tetap percaya.

Sedangkan Rama mengawasi tubuh abangnya yang sedang di tangani dari kejauhan. Jantungnya berdebar-debar, ia komat-kamit mengucap doa agar Andi lekas siuman. Tiba-tiba Mat gondrong muncul dari belakang, tidak begitu diharapkan ia berbisik.

"Selamat ya Ram, lu emang calon pendekar terbaik di padepokan."

Rama diam saja, sepatah kata tak ia keluarkan. Tapi Mat gondrong santai saja, tujuan bejatnya telah tercapai. Secara terselubung ia ingin menyingkirkan Andi memperoleh sabuk hitam.

Rama dikambing hitamkan.

Latih tanding jilid dua cepat-cepat digelar. Mat gondrong pura-pura tidak tahu.

.

.

Esok harinya Rama mendapat giliran mencari persediaan. Ia harus pergi ke desa menuruni lereng bukit Candrawinangsih. Rama berangkat subuh, pagi buta agar barang-barang yang dicarinya di pasar masih komplit.

Selama di perjalanan ia melewati pohon-pohon tinggi dan lebat. Setiap melompati akar pohon yang besar ia sagat waspada sebab terkadang ular sanca berukuran raksasa bersembunyi di sana, sedang keenakan menyamar atau sedang kawin. Sekarang tengah musim kemarau panjang maka banyak binatang-binatang buas turun gunung mencari korban. Langitnya sungguh cerah, jadinya para makhluk di gunung perutnya pada keroncongan. Rama selalu terus waspada, makhluk buas akan sangat mengerikan saat kelaparan. Sebetulnya yang tidak buas juga sama saja.

Jalanan setapak terlalu makadam, terjal banyak unduk-undukan serta banyak akar pohon yang malang melintang. Saat melintasi tepian jurang yang curam Rama bergerak cepat tapi tetap hati-hati. Setiap kali terdengar suara desingan ganjil atau krasak-krusuk ia akan reflek segera celingukan ke kanan kiri. Bola matanya awas mengamati situasi di sekelilingnya. Ia tak ingin mati mendadak.

Pada dasarnya Rama dan abangnya memang bukanlah bocah kampung lereng bukit, mereka tinggal di kota metropolitan serta modern, Jakarta pasca milenium tahun 2006. Namun setiap liburan mereka akan mendaki lereng bukit Candrawinangsih untuk menempa ilmu silat kanuragan. Sudah lima tahun mereka belajar ilmu, dan dua hari lagi tiba saatnya memperoleh sabuk hitam. Saat ini para murid padepokan yang merasa akan naik pangkat pada puyeng semua sebab tanggung jawab lebih berat akan segera dipikul. Begitu pula Rama, begitu pula Andi.

Setelah tujuh koma lima kilo menempuh jarak menuruni lereng bukit akhirnya Rama sampai di dataran. Peluhnya menetes ketika Matahari merangkak naik, tepat pada pukul enam kabut-kabut lenyap. Seusai puas membilas keringat menggunakan sapu tangan katunnya Rama begegas mencari desa yang tersembunyi, nama desanya Tombaklegi.

Desa tersebut juga misterius sebab pernah menjadi medan pertempuran ksatria gagah berani untuk memperebutkan tanah Jawa. Di salah satu tempat keramat di desa juga disembunyikan senjata sakti yang ditempa dari perunggu suci. Senjata pamungkas ini disinyalir milik pendekar sakti mandraguna aliran putih dan mampu menenangkan para arwah penasaran dari prajurit-prajurit kerajaan yang tewas akibat pertempuran.

Dulu pas main-main di warnet Rama pernah browsing di internet explorer lalu selancar pada bagian primbon, sambil manggut-manggut ia mengetahui bahwa jawaban mitosnya bukanlah hoax. Maka ketika ia mengingat arwah-arwah penasaran itu bulu kuduknya jadi merinding. Rama merupakan penakluk ilmu seni bela diri tulen tidaklah sama dengan dukun ilmu klenik. Dari lubuk hatinya ia jadi ingin update status di friendster tapi sayangnya kurang jaringan.

Namun untuk mengantisipasi ketakutannya itu, tadi sangat pagi buta sebelum siap-siap berangkat ia sudah menyiapkan peta agar tidak kesasar. Sebab hari ini pertamakalinya Rama sang jagoan mendapat tugas mencari persediaan. Kemampuannya telah di rasa cukup menuruni lereng bukit sendirian. Ia pemuda berumur enam belas tahun belum banyak pengalaman.

Sementara di dalam petunjuk petanya Desa Tombaklegi memiliki gapura tinggi kembar ukir-ukiran ular naga melingkar saling berhadapan di jalan masuknya. Oleh karena peta miliknya saat ini Rama sudah berhasil tiba di depan lokasi gapuranya, lalu tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung masuk ke dalam desa.

Di dalam desa telah ramai, cemerlang, sebagian dari penduduk lokal sibuk berjualan sayur-mayur atau membuka kedai. Pertama-tama Rama memilih meluncur mencari toko penjual bubuk kopi hitam. Harap dimaklumi kalau tetua maupun guru besar hobinya ngopi, jadi jangan sampai persedian kopi di padepokan menipis. Resikonya bikin ngeri.

Hampir genap dua jam berkeliling pasar sembari menenteng tas belanjaan akhirnya tenggorokan Rama kekeringan. Di warung pojok pertigaan mak-mak pemilik warung tengah duduk santai di kursi kayu sambil kipasan. Terkena tebasan angin tusuk konde si mak-mak menancap berantakan namun dagangan yang disajikannya tampak menggiurkan. Buah semangka merah segar diiris-iris berbentuk segitiga disajikan di atas nampan dan ditutupi plastik.

Rama jelas tergiur melihat jejeran buah semangka itu. Sebelum air liurnya menetes secepat kilat ia bergerak menuju ke warung. Saking haus dahaga, ia menjadi kalap tak sabaran. Gara-gara itu ketika menyeberangi jalan pertigaan matanya meleng, ia hampir menubruk gerobak yang memuat karung beras. Roda gerobak asli terbuat dari rotan tebal. Rama nyaris celaka.

Tapi karena kesaktian ilmu bela dirinya, Rama dengan cekatan bisa salto kebelakang. Aksinya cukup heroik.

Si bapak-bapak penarik gerobak meringis melihat aksi akrobatik Rama. Ia ingin tertawa sekaligus marah. Salah, tertawa lebih utama.

"Ati-ati kalo liat jalan den bagus! Daerah di sini rawan," kata si bapak.

Seusai berakrobatik Rama malah cengar-cengir. Ia bocah remaja yang sopan.

"Iya. Maapin saya pak, lain kali saya akan hati-hati."

Lalu bapak penarik gerobak tersenyum sekilas dan menarik gerobak muatan berasnya pergi meninggalkan Rama. Ia takut kena sial.

Untuk sejenak Rama jadi pusat perhatian. Warga kampung lokal terhibur oleh aksinya, ada yang tepuk tangan meriah, ada yang bengong saja namun ada pula yang mengikuti gerakan saltonya. Saat datang kemari ternyata hiruk pikuk di desa lebih menawan ketimbang kemisteriusannya. Orang-orang awam telah salah tafsir.

Sampai di depan warung Rama masih disambut oleh suka cita si mak-mak pemilik warung. Kerongkongannya tambah mengering.

"Ciamik bener, aden jago silat ya? Hampir dilindes gerobak beras tapi masih sehat walafiat. Loncat-loncatan lagi," puji mak pemilik warung. Ia mengacungkan jempolnya.

Mendengar pujian mak pemilik warung Rama lantas senyam-senyum.

"Saya ini murid di padepokan Ranggawangi mak."

Mak pemilik warung langsung manggut-manggut.

"Oo... pantes aden jago silat, wajah aden juga kayak tukang tempur. Lebam-lebam semua," ujar mak pemilik paham. Kemudian ia mengipasi dirinya lagi. Pakai kipas sate kualitas nomor satu, dibikin dari anyaman bambu.

"Ngomong-ngomong semangka ini seiris dijual berapa mak?" tanya Rama tak sabaran.

Si mak pemilik spontan memandangi barang dagangannya, ia mendelik. "Murah den, cuma lima ratus. Lima keping koin seratus."

"Kalo gitu saya beli enam iris mak dibungkus kantong kresek."

Mak pemilik warung tampak kegirangan, dengan semangat empat lima ia mulai membungkus semangka-semangka itu. Sedangkan Rama duduk menunggu di kursi, telapak tangannya mengibas-ngibas. Ia kepanasan.

"Musim kemarau gini semangka panennya memang bagus-bagus den. Buahnya merah dan segar. Rasanya luar biasa manis. Cocok untuk mengobati dahaga."

Rama mencomot seiris semangka di nampan. Lalu ia memakannya lahap, airnya muncrat-muncrat.

"Yang ini jangan lupa dihitung mak. Rasanya memang manis legit, seger bener."

Saat Rama sedang asik-asiknya menikmati semangkanya tiba-tiba seorang gadis datang sambil menenteng dua kantong kresek besar berwarna hitam. Wajah si gadis cantik jelita, kulitnya mulus terang tapi ia tampak sangat pendiam.

Melihat kedatangan si gadis mak pemilik warung bergegas menyambutnya. Tapi Rama memandangi wajah gadis itu dalam-dalam. Ia punya perasaan.

"Di dalam kantong kresek itu titipan karak kering dari ibumu ya Len, sini biar mak yang urusin."

Si gadis jelita menyerahkan dua kantong kresek besar bawaannya ke mak pemilik warung. Ia tak pernah mengucapkan sepatah kata-kata.

Seusai mengamati isi di dalam kantong kresek, mak pemilik warung mengambil beberapa lembar ribuan yang ia simpan di belahan dada kendornya. Lalu ia menyerahkan uang itu kepada si gadis.

"Ni bayarannya Len, itung dulu. Nanti kalo udah sampai rumah salam buat ibukmu ya."

Si gadis jelita mengangguk, setelah menghitung upahnya ia bergegas pergi meninggalkan warung. Padahal dari tadi Rama kelamaan memperhatikannya namun gadis itu tidak peka. Mak pemilik warung yang paham buka suara.

"Ada apa den? Kok kayak baru liat demit, megap-megap gitu."

Rama yang ketangkap basah keliatan salah tingkah. Ia menggaruk-garuk rambutnya.

"Siapa gadis itu mak? Seperti bukan orang sini."

"Emangnya aden juga orang sini," sindir mak pemilik warung.

"Eh, maksud saya dia lebih dari orang sini. Kayak orang luar negeri."

Lantas mak pemilik warung tertawa cekikikan. Mulutnya bau kunyit. Ia suka ngemil itu agar awet muda, kata penduduk desa kecantikannya abadi.

"Gadis itu Leni den, itu nama panggilannya, nama aslinya Alicia binti Junaedi Sinedine Sidane. Ibunya pernah kawin sama orang bule. Jadi bapaknya Leni asli orang Prancis, tapi sekarang sudah mati ditembak."

Rama garuk-garuk rambutnya lagi.

"Kok jadi Leni mak? Padahal Alicia kedengarannya udah kece."

"Hahaha maklum lidah ibuknya gampang kepleset den, udah kebiasaan."

"Loh, berarti lidahnya mak gak gampang kepleset dong."

"Kalo mak sih kelasnya beda den."

Kemudian mereka terbahak-bahak bersama-sama. Rama tertawa sampai air liurnya nyangkut di tenggorokan.

"Aden ini naksir Leni ya?" tanya mak selidik-selidik.

Mendengar pertanyaan mak pemilik warung membuat Rama langsung tersedak kuwaci. Ia jadi grogi.

"Gak mak, saya cuma penasaran," bela Rama.

"Iihh, aden malu-malu kucing," goda mak pemilik warung genit. "Leni itu cantik-cantik tapi nasibnya kurang mujur. Sekarang gadis itu tinggal sendirian sama ibunya sedangkan bapaknya mati ditembak polisi di pantai, dadanya bolong kena peluru. Sebenarnya dia masih punya kakak laki-laki yang sedang minggat ke kota gede. Jakarta atau Makassar, mak lupa persisnya. Dengar-dengar kakaknya juga jadi buronan."

"Terus gadis itu tadi bawa apa kesini? Kantong kreseknya besar sekali."

"Oh, yang dibawa Leni itu karak den, nasi sisa yang dijemur lama sampai kering. Dijual ke mak untuk menyambung hidup, rasanya gurih kalo dijadikan kerupuk. Banyak orang kampung sini pada ketagihan. Makanya mak beli karak kering dari si Leni, ibunya pintar buat karak. Kayaknya ada bumbu rahasia."

Lalu Rama mengeluarkan uang dari dalam dompetnya, ia membayar semangkanya. Seperti berlagak tak perduli, ia siap-siap bergegas pergi.

"Ya udah mak saya cabut dulu," kata Rama sambil mengangkat kantong kreseknya, genap enam iris semangka ada di dalamnya. "Makasih ceritanya, kapan-kapan saya mampir ke sini lagi."

"Tunggu den, gak mau salam dulu buat Leni."

Rama yang keburu melesat jauh berteriak, ia coba memberanikan diri "Katakan aja padanya mak, Alicia dapet salam dari jagoan sabuk hitam Ranggawangi."

Suara Rama tersengat terik Matahari. Mak pemilik warung mendengarnya samar-samar.

 **.**

 **.**

Dua hari telah berlalu berarti nanti setelah Maghrib ujian sabuk hitam akan dilaksanakan. Satu jam sebelum ujian dimulai Andi sedang luntang-luntung di atas kasur kapasnya. Padahal teman-temannya pada konsentrasi latihan meningkatkan tenaga dalam di ruang semedi. Andi tidaklah malas latihan tetapi ia banyak pikiran.

Sebab kemarin sehabis diganyang oleh pukulan maut adiknya, ia akhirnya bisa bangkit. Setelah mampu bangkit ia ingin kelayapan ke telaga air belerang untuk mandi membersihkan luka-lukanya sekaligus menenangkan diri. Namun saat ia berhasil pulih dengan menenangkan diri masalah lain selancip batang lidi seolah datang menusuk pantatnya, terbang secara tak diduga-duga. Arahnya dari semak-semak.

Andi mengira moyet hutan iseng bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Ia mengambil batu kerikil lalu melemparnya. Namun bukan monyet hutan yang sedang bersembunyi melainkan seorang kawan lama yang cantik jelita. Dari balik semak dengan sabar ia menunggu pemuda itu selesai mandi. Ia sangat sabar, tapi jantungnya berdebar naik turun. Wajah jelitanya merah padam.

Kawan lamanya itu tidak banyak omong, juga tidak banyak kata. Andi ingin meminta maaf karena melemparnya dengan batu kerikil. Tapi si gadis hanya diam, Andi menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Ia seakan-akan kehabisan nafas saat melihat wajah jelita kawan gadisnya. Kematiannya terasa seperti mendekat, padahal itu cuma jatuh cinta. Andi tidak paham.

"Kenapa lu datang jauh-jauh ke sini? Udah jam segini, lu mau ketemu sama gua?" kata Andi sungguh-sungguh.

Masih tidak banyak kata si gadis memberanikan diri, hanya berjarak sejengkal ia sudah berdiri tepat di depan Andi. Pemuda itu gantian naik turun. Wajahya lebih merah padam.

Lalu gadis itu menyerahkan selembar kertas padanya. Tidak memakai amplop namun digulung rapi.

"Apa ini? Surat cinta, zaman dulu banget," batinnya.

Selama Andi sibuk membatin ternyata si gadis jelita sudah menghilang dari pandangan mata, ia halus seperti hantu. Pemuda itu lekas-lekas memakai pakaiannya kembali. Selembar kertas tersempil di telapak tangannya. Isinya paling buruk dibanding surat cinta. Seharusnya Andi tak menerimanya tapi ia terlanjur kesenangan.

.

.

 _Andi,_

 _Dulu kamu udah pernah janji sama saya._

 _Katanya kalau kamu udah dapatkan sabuk hitam, berarti kamu udah dewasa._

 _Dan itu berarti kamu berani bawa saya pergi ke kota._

 _Saya dengar kabar kalau sekarang kamu udah dapatkan sabuknya, saya juga sudah terima salam dari kamu. Jadi janji kamu bisa ditepati. Benarkan._

 _Kalau kamu gak bawa saya sekarang, mungkin saya bisa mati._

 _Tolong segera bawa saya keluar dari desa terkutuk ini. Di sini ibuk saya semakin hari semakin sinting. Warga-warga kampung juga sama tidak warasnya._

 _Banyak orang mati ditumbalkan buat jadi makanan senjata._

 _Saya tidak tahan mendengar suara teriak-teriak, dan orang-orang kampung seolah seperti mabuk ikan. Tak perduli apa-apa lagi._

 _Sepertinya sebentar lagi giliran saya._

 _Jadi untuk sekarang saya sangat ingin segera pergi dari sini dan mencari kakak saya di Jakarta._

 _Bawalah kawanmu ini. Saat ini saya cuma percaya kamu._

 _Alicia._

.

.

Selembar kertas dilayang-layangkan Andi ke udara. Pikirannya semrawut, apalagi tadi pagi Mat gondrong ngasih pengumuman konyol kalau ia tidak bisa ikutan ujian sabuk hitam. Katanya ia belum layak.

Ingat-ingat wajah Mat gondrong tangannya mengepal keras meninju dinding. Andi kalang kabut, ia berhasrat membanting kursi tapi ketakutan dimarahi guru besar. Terpaksa ia tahan kemarahannya sampai kepalanya berasap. Ia sadar seniornya suka cari gara-gara, tapi setan alas mana yang menfitnahnya sudah memperoleh sabuk hitam. Ia lebih ingin cari tahu sebab hubungannya dengan Alicia tak banyak diketahui orang. Andi sangat geram.

Lepas Maghrib murid-murid pilihan berkumpul lagi di lapangan, termasuk pula Rama. Sebelumnya mereka dibekali rapalan-rapalan serta ilmu kebatinan agar tahan menerima sabuk hitam. Sabuknya disembunyikan di kuburan para guru besar terdahulu yang letaknya tidak jauh dari padepokan. Murid-murid padepokan harus mencari sabuknya, tanpa ketakutan, tanpa kesombongan. Setelah dapat sabuknya, mereka resmi pendekar.

Sementara Mat gondrong yang sudah resmi pendekar mengkomando para murid pilihan untuk bersiap-siap. Ia merasa superior, para murid langsung diperintah pergi. Tenaga dalam tingkat tinggi disalurkan membuat bocah-bocah padepokan bertambah punya nyali. Namun di sisi lain Rama masih kurang percaya diri, bukan oleh ketakutan melainkan karena abangnya. Kali ini abangnya tidak bisa ikutan ambil bagian. Ia jadi ragu-ragu.

.

.

Ketika para bocah terpilih meluncur mencari sabuk hitamnya, Andi melesat ingin mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Ia kehilangan akal, hanya sabuk hitamlah tujuan utamanya sekarang. Melihat gelagat Andi, Mat gondrong naik pitam dan respon untuk mencegahnya. Ia tubruk tubuh pemuda itu sehingga mereka berguling-gulingan di atas tanah. Seniornya sudah menanti-nanti kesempatan ini.

"Ngapain lu Ndi, gua bilang lu belum layak," pekik Mat gondrong. Pukulannya menghantam wajah Andi. Hidungnya langsung ngucur darah lagi.

Setelah menerima pukulan telak Mat gondrong, pemuda itu lantas batuk-batuk. Ia pegangi hidungnya yang berdarah namun matanya malah melotot tajam. Sorot matanya menggebu-gebu setajam Serigala. Andi telah benar-benar kehilangan akal.

"Gua udah layak dapet sabuk hitam. Lu pikir lu siapa," Andi berteriak. Darahnya muncrat mengenai wajah seniornya.

Mat gondrong yang melihat sorot mata Andi untuk sesaat ia menjadi sangat awas. Ia tarik tubuhnya melesat ke belakang menjauh sampai berjarak empat jengkal. Kemudian ia memasang kembangan, kedua tanggannya menyilang. Mereka akan tempur.

"Sini maju lu Ndi! Gua bikin modar lu."

Andi membangkitkan tubuhnya dengan sempoyongan. Setelah berhasil ia juga memasang kembangan. Kedua tangan menyilang. Kali ini ia percaya diri.

"Gua gak takut lawan lu, kunyuk."

Mat gondrong melompat lalu melepaskan jurus tendangan ombak menggulung samudra. Tendangannya sangat cepat dan dahsyat hingga berhasil mencapai bahu Andi dengan lesatan keras. Tanpa aba-aba pemuda itu langsung jungkir balik terpental lima meter.

Terkena serangan Mat gondrong bahu si pemuda jadi nyeri kesakitan. Tapi rasa sakitnya tak ia perdulikan, ia balas serangan seniornya menggunakan jurus pukulan bayangan. Ia seruduk seniornya tanpa ampun dengan pukulan bertubi-bertubi. Namun sayangnya Mat gondrong yang memang kesaktiannya masih beberapa tingkat di atasnya terlihat enteng menangkis pukulan-pukulan itu.

Kemudian saat ada celah terbuka, secara lihai Mat gondrong melayangkan jotosan tepat di dada Andi. Pemuda itu megap-megap kesulitan nafas, gerakan jurus pukulan bayangannya sontak terhenti. Mat gondrong langsung mengambil kesempatan bergerak gesit berdiri tepat di belakang mantan muridnya itu. Ia bermaksud melancarkan serangan mematikan.

Ia lingkarkan lengannya menjerat kuat-kuat leher jenjang si pemuda. Hasilnya Andi sangat kesulitan bernafas, dadanya sesak, ia mau kolap. Mat gondrong dengan kalut berkali-kali juga membenturkan dengkul ke punggungnya. Kesakitan menjalar seperti setrum, Andi ingin segera lolos dari jeratan itu tapi tubuhnya sudah lemas.

Karena kelemasan lamat-lamat tubuh Andi tersungkur ke bawah. Sedangkan Mat gondrong masih setia menjerat leher si pemuda dari belakang. Malah sekarang ia lepaskan jotosan-jotosan yang menyengat bagaikan tertusuk ribuan jarum mengenai daun telinga lawannya. Disikat pukulan bertubi telinga pemuda itu gosong-gosong lalu lubangnya merembes mengeluarkan darah kental. Gendang telinganya sepertinya pecah.

Ketika menahan rasa kesakitan yang sangat, Andi seolah tampak berkedip-kedip. Ia merasakan situasi di sekelilingnya seperti hampa tak bernyawa. Telinganya berdenyut-denyut, tubuhnya kaku mati rasa. Diantara dengungan-dengungan yang tersisa ia bisa mendengar suara Mat gondrong berbisik. Mendengar suara tolol itu nyalinya muncak lagi namun tubuhnya tak mendukung.

"Bego lu Ndi kalo nantangin gua," bisik Mat gondrong.

Tanpa daya si pemuda pasrah dihajar sampai hampir modar. Kesadarannya semakin mengkerut. Ia berada diambang-ambang.

.

.

Terpaut oleh waktu lainnya Rama sepertinya sedang kesusahan mencari sabuk hitamnya. Dari tadi ia sudah mengorek-ngorek beberapa nisan namun tak kunjung juga menemukan sabuknya. Katanya sabuk hitamnya disembunyikan di kuburan dan diletakkan di dalam kendi kecil berwarna batu bata. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit ia mengoperasi tempat itu.

Tapi kendinya belum nongol juga. Rama jadi frustasi.

Lalu ia punya ide gila yaitu mecakar-cakar tanah, menggalinya. Siapa tahu kendinya ikutan di kubur juga.

Idenya brilian memang, saat menggali ke dalam tanah Rama malah nemu cacing-cacing gembrot menggeliat. Cacing itu kelihatan tampak puas baru menyantap daging manusia yang sudah jadi tengkorak. Pemandangan semacam itu jarang dilihatnya.

Bebas dari proses menggali tanah, ia mencari objek lainnya. Di antara pandangan mata ada yang lebih menyakinkan. Pohon Kamboja lumayan tinggi berdaun rimbun berdiri tegap di tengah lapangan pemakaman. Tentunya Rama ingin naik ke atas dahannya. Coba-coba mencari sabuk hitam idamannya.

Ketika Rama merangkak naik ke atas dahan, ternyata segerombolan kalong siap terbang seliweran di depan wajahnya sehingga membuat pengelihatannya gagal fokus. Tempat tersebut gelap-gelap serta tidak disoroti lampu petromax. Aroma busuk dari kalong ikutan menusuk lubang hidung. Raungan-raungan aneh kedengaran saling menyahut, sekelebat ia mejumpai bayangan macan tutul medekam di atas batu nisan. Giginya runcing dan tajam. Tapi Rama pantang mundur. Ia harus kedap suara.

Dengan tekad kuat seorang pendekar akhirnya ia berhasil menaiki salah satu dahan. Ia sibakan daun-daun yang rimbun, bola matanya celingak-celinguk mencari kendi. Saat sibuk mencari tiba-tiba tangannya disengat oleh semut angkrang. Rasanya panas dan nyeri. Ujian datang lagi.

Setelah disengat Rama langsung kaget, ia hampir saja terperosok jatuh ke bawah. Namun tangannya lihai meraih dahan untuk bergelantungan. Sekuat tenaga ia tahan bobot tubuh serta erangannya agar tidak menimbulkan suara berisik. Makhluk-makhluk kasat mata bisa keluar dari lubang mana saja. Rama memilih sembunyi-sembunyi.

Membutuhkan sekitar tiga detik saja akhirnya Rama bisa kembali ke atas dahan. Dengan penuh perjuangan ia mengelus-elus tangannya yang bengkak. Imbalannya, ia jadi melihat sebuah benda yang diikat oleh kain. Letaknya sekitar lima jengkal di atasnya. Rama langsung tancap gas mengambil benda itu. Cita-citanya sedikit lagi tercapai, abangnya mungkin telah dilupakan.

Benda yang diambil Rama berbentuk kendi berwarna batu bata. Di atas tutupnya melingkar sederet ayat-ayat. Kemudian Rama membuat gerakan tangan menyilang, mengatur nafas serta mulutnya komat-kamit. Sebelum membuka tutup kendi itu terlebih dahulu ia perlu meningkatkan tenaga dalam sebanyak dua tingkat. Itu omongan guru besarnya, dan ia mempercayainya.

Tutup kendi terbuka, sabuk hitam muncul dari dalam. Rama sukses mengambil sabuk hitamnya lalu menaruhnya di kening. Setelah ritualnya selesai ia simpan sabuknya di pinggang sekaligus juga kendinya. Lalu ia balik lagi ke lapangan padepokan. Sambil siul-siul bahagia tentunya.

.

.

Dengan suka cita Rama sampai di lapangan padepokan. Akan tetapi di sana ia menjumpai dua orang sedang serius bertempur. Suka citanya langsung kabur sebab yang sedang bertempur ternyata adalah abangnya sendiri. Abangnya sedang dikunci dari belakang, tubuhnya diam tak bergerak. Sepertinya sedikit lagi ia mampus.

Melihat adegan miris di depan mata membuat pikiran Rama langsung kalap.

Ia langsung mengaktifkan ilmu meringankan tubuh sembari bergerak cepat menyelamatkan abangnya. Di saat yang tepat ia menemukan sebongkah batu besar di samping pertempuran. Ia ambil batu besar itu dan dihantamkan kencang-kencang. Rama sungguh kalap.

Mat gondrong sontak meringis kesakitan setelah mendapat serangan kejutan dari belakang. Batok kepalanya timbul retak-retak sehingga darah segar merembes dari celahnya. Ia teriak-teriak kesakitan, histeris.

Rama menyambangi abangnya yang terkapar. Tubuhnya didobrak-dobrak serta ditampar agar siuman. Entah karena hasutan setan atau tamparan Rama yang keras, sekejap itu pula tubuh abangnya langsung bisa bergerak lagi.

Setelah bergerak Andi mengatur nafas dalam-dalam. Sorotan matanya masih tajam menggebu, padahal tadi ia mau modar. Di dalam sorot matanya yang menggebu ia melihat tubuh Mat gondrong sedang kelojotan.

Secara sigap, tanpa banyak kata Andi menyambar kendi dari pinggang Rama. Lalu ia pecahkan kendi itu sampai berserakan di tanah dan mengambil bagiannya yang tajam, paling tajam.

Sambil menyimpan senjata, Andi menghampiri tubuh Mat gondrong yang kelojotan. Mengangkanginya sebentar lalu menghujami perutnya dengan tusukan. Berkali-kali tusukan dilepaskan sampai ususnya mbrodol keluar.

Suara Mat gondrong yang tadinya berteriak kencang berangsur-angsur senyap.

Organ mentah melorot, Andi memorotinya lagi. Tapi bukan pada usus-ususnya melainkan pada sabuk hitam yang dikenakan seniornya.

Mat gondrong ditelanjangi karena sabuk hitamnya dilepas paksa. Meskipun kepalan tangannya penuh bercak-bercak darah Andi mengangkat sabuk hitamnya tinggi-tinggi. Bekas darah Mat gondrong menetes di pelipisnya. Ia bangga.

"liat Ram, akhirnya gua udah dapat sabuk hitam. Gua bisa ngelakuin apa aja."

Rama yang melihat kelakuan abangnya hanya bisa diam saja. Ia geleng-geleng kepala.

Dari kejauhan ia bergidik menyaksikan wajah abangnya berubah seperti setan, Alicia juga tampak seperti setan.

Sabuk hitam telah membutakan semuanya.

Jadi ini hanyalah salah satu kisah berdarah di padepokan Ranggawangi dan desa Tombaklegi.

.

.

Tamat

.

.

Notes,

Karakter Mat gondrong di fic ini mengarah ke Maddog.

Jadi makasih buat pembaca yang mampir atau menyempatkan membaca fic ini.

Salam,

Viloh.


End file.
